


A Warm Christmas (Ahri x Akali KDA)

by KuramiMM



Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kda, Kissing, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramiMM/pseuds/KuramiMM
Summary: Christmas has finally come, and it looks like Ahri and Akali are the only ones at the dorm. The pair starts to grow closer aswell as discovering each others feelings towards one another.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ninja Fox - Ahri x Akali (KDA AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606094) by [DawgRi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi). 



> KuramiMM (Author), Jen (Proofreader)

It was the first day of Christmas, it was snowing heavily like the weather forecast had predicted. Eve and Kai'sa weren't at the dorms because they were busy celebrating Christmas elsewhere.

To be more specific, Eve was at her luxurious mansion celebrating with her childre- cars, to be exact, and Kai'sa was spending time with her girlfriend Sivir.

The only ones that were at the dorms celebrating Christmas together were Ahri and Akali, mostly because they didn't have a place to go, or anyone to meet. Akali was laying on the couch watching TV while Ahri was making some tea, high quality of course.

“It sure is pouring, huh?” Ahri said, “Yeah, i guess so.” Akali replied, her eyes were glued to the TV, it was silent for a while which annoyed Ahri. “That’s all?” she said in an angry tone, which made Akali chuckled “Well what do you want me to say, your highness?” Akali teased Ahri.

“Do you want ramen or not, you brat?” Ahri said to the youngest member, ignoring her question. Only to turn over and see Akali with the most shit-eating grin she has ever seen. And of course, Akali said yes to the ramen.

After a few minutes, Ahri brought over the tea along with two ramen bowls. Akali then pointed to the second bowl and asked “Who's that for?”, “Me, you dumbass.” Ahri answered in an aggressive playful tone, she then sat down on the couch with her bowl in hand next to Akali's right.

Akali chuckled “you usually don't eat low grade food, what's the occasion?”, Ahri glanced at Akali with an annoyed look, then proceeded to look back at the TV “I-It's a secret.” Ahri answered, with a tint of pink on her cheeks, which made Akali break a laugh.

“WH-WHAT?!” Ahri yelled in embarrassment, her face was now redder than before, Akali chuckled “It's just… seeing you embarrassed is just.. funny and cute y'know?”.

A blush then spread across Ahri face, with Akali realizing she just called the leader of K/DA cute, her face went bright red. “Did you jus-” “A-ANYWAYS LET’S EAT.” Akali said in a fast pace as if she was rapping, her face’s an absolute blushing mess.

Ahri giggled at the adorable sight, she didn't mind that she got cut off, in fact, she was happy that she got called cute by Akali. ‘Oh how the tables have turned.’ she thought to herself. “Ok, fine~” Ahri replied, with Akali letting out a sigh of relief.

A few hours passed, Ahri and Akali were able to enjoy their ramen and tea. It was now 10pm, “H-hey, i think we should go to sleep now, our manager is going to get pissed if he catches us staying up this late” Ahri said to Akali, the girl looked as if she was falling asleep herself. “Hmm?~, a-ah! alright…” Akali replied, she then got up and headed towards her bedroom along with Ahri.

 

“H-hey, so um.. sorry about earlier, with me.. y’know..”

 

 “Calling me cute?”

 

“A-ah, yeah.. haha.” Akali chuckled at how Ahri completely knew what the girl was going to say. “Y’know, i’m quite surprised myself. You’re not the type to call people cute, and me out of all people…” Ahri said, her face starting to get redder by the second, “A-ah.. is that so? Those words must’ve slipped out then…” Akali replied, blushing a bit.

“Is that so?~” Ahri teased Akali, “But y’know.. I wouldn’t mind if you were to call me cute again..” Ahri said seductively, placing her hand near Akali’s, flustering her.

Akali’s face flushed red, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she could feel Ahri staring down at her lips, their faces were now just inches away from each other.  “u-um…” Akali said, breaking off the awkward tension, making Ahri realize what she was doing.

“A-A-AH, UM, SORRY ABOUT THAT, P-PLEASE JUST FORGET ABOUT THIS.. G-GOODNIGHT!!” Ahri said panicking, rushing to her bedroom and closing the door at sonic speed, her face completely bright red.

Akali stood in the hallway completely speechless, she didn’t know what to feel. It took quite a few minutes for her brain to completely process everything that just happened, but when it did her face was red as a tomato.

She decided to just head to bed and think about it tomorrow, but still, she couldn’t help but feel happy about what happened. Ahri on the other hand, was still standing at her door, completely embarrassed and mad at herself for what she did just a few minutes ago. The more she thought about it the more embarrassed she got so she decided to just go to bed.

 

“God..”

 

 “I’m such an idiot...” Ahri said, before falling asleep on her bed, burying herself in her blanket.

 

End of Chapter 1


	2. Let's Talk About It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KuramiMM (Author), Jen (Proofreader)

The next day, both Akali and Ahri were awake and ready to do their daily routine. Meeting each other face to face after what happened last night, was of course, extremely awkward, especially for Ahri. 

There was an unbearable tension as well as silence between the two.

Akali being unable to handle the tension building up, she decided to speak up “H-hey.. so um, about yesterday-” but before she could finish her sentence, she got cut off by Ahri panicking, with Akali noticing Ahri looking like she was about to faint, “O-O-OH UM, I GOTTA GO SOMEWHERE FOR A BIT S-SO U-UH, BYE!” Ahri cut Akali off, again, rushing to the front door of the dorms and exiting. 

“i.. i didn’t even finish my sentence…” Akali thought to herself after seeing Ahri slamming the door behind her. 

 Ahri was rushing to their dance studio, completely ignoring the cold. She has contacted their dance instructor, Rakan, beforehand. 

Gladly their dance studio was close to their dorm, so she arrived there quite early. As Ahri expected, Rakan was already there waiting for her. Ahri started taking off her jacket and scarf and headed towards the changing room, all in a fast pace.

Rakan noticed her behavior but didn't question it, maybe he knows something.

 They practice for a few hours, with Ahri failing over and over again. 

Taking the wrong steps, overall fast pace, etc… Ahri was trying her best to concentrate, but she was lost in thought. With her face every now and then flushing red. 

Rakan finally had enough of it and decided to speak up. 

 “Ahri, is everything ok? You're acting weird today.” Rakan asked, “A-AH! i-is that so… haha, it's nothing really..” Ahri said, but of course, Rakan wouldn’t believe her. 

“You must be nuts if you think that i would buy  _ that _ . Seriously, what happened Ahri. You know you can talk to me about it” Rakan replied with a much more serious tone, he was getting worried for the girl. 

Ahri did nothing but sigh, since that's exactly why she came to the studio, to speak to Rakan about it “ok, i'll tell you everything…”.

 They talked for a good hour or so, normally Rakan would laugh at Ahri for being so bold, but looking at how Ahri was beating herself over it, he simply couldn't.

“So… you did  _ all of that _ yesterday… bold.” Rakan said, Ahri groaned “I know!! And that's the worse part…” Ahri covered her face with her hands in shame and embarrassment. 

It took quite a few minutes for Rakan to understand the whole situation, but when he did, he started thinking of ways to comfort Ahri. 

 “Ok… so what was Akali response to that.. like, today?” Rakan asked Ahri who only felt worse every second. 

“She probably hates me. But she asked me about yesterday, well.. kinda. I kinda cut her off by closing the door at her face and rushing all the way to here-” Before she could finish her sentence Rakan chimes in.

“WAIT! So you're telling me that she “hates” you even though you didn’t ever listen to what she has to say about it?!” Rakan raised his voice mid-sentence out of shock. “u-um… yeah??” Ahri said, confused “ARE. YOU. SERIOUS, AHRI.” Rakan said in a serious tone.

 

 “The only time where i see you act this stupid and insecure is when Akali is involved. *sigh* If you truly want to know what Akali feels about this, Go talk to her” 

 

 “But-”

 

  “I know i know, it’s hard, i get it. But if you truly want to get closer to Akali, you have to talk to her. Look, i’ll give you some advice, invite her to something.. like, i don't know.. shopping? Something like that. But just know that she won’t know how you feel unless you talk to her.” Rakan spoke maturely for once, it left Ahri completely speechless, she just didn’t know what to feel or what to do.

What Rakan said was, in fact, completely true. Ahri had no idea what Akali felt about her besides from what she usually says. She didn’t know if Akali even had any  _ secrets _ she hid from her, and the only way she could know that is to, of course, talk to her.

It took some convincing, but Ahri finally decided to go back to the dorms and talk to Akali. 

 “This is… going to end horribly” Ahri thought to herself, before opening the studio’s front door, ready to walk back to the dorms.

She stopped mid-way to thank Rakan “Thanks, for...y’know, supporting me.” Ahri chuckled with a big grin, Rakan looked at the girl proudly. “Still better than you moping over your crush” Rakan teased the girl, to earn nothing but an eye roll from Ahri before closing the door.

 

 Rakan then let out a sigh, “Go get ‘em, Fireball”, his expression was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Maybe he’s hiding something that he doesn’t want Ahri to know?

 

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written chapter 3 yet, so from now on updates are going to be much slower. So sorry about that yall, ill try my best to update


	3. Playing Hide & Seek with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurami (author), Jen (proofreader)

 Ahri rushed back to the dorms, feeling confident yet scared at the same time.

Her face getting redder by the second, she knew she couldn’t just simply back out of this one either. As Ahri hurried back to the dorms, she could feel the cold of Winter brushing off her skin.

The dorms were located in a quiet neighborhood, far away from popular or crowded areas of the city. The weather forecast said it will be snowing quite a lot for the next few days, specifically 1 or 2 days.

 

So because of that people aren't going out much until the snowfall calms down. Normally this wouldn’t benefit KDA in any ways, but for Ahri right now, this is a life saver.

 

 Just before entering the dorms, Ahri took a deep breath, then opened the door. And she was faced with…. nothing, the living room was completely empty. “OH COME ON!!!” Ahri thought, almost yelling at the top of her lungs.

After all the strength and confidence she gathered up, only to get crushed by the empty sight of the room. Ahri looked around just in case, making sure Akali wasn’t sleeping or doing something stupid, and just as she thought, it was completely empty.

 

 Ahri sat on the sofa after searching the whole dorms, looking absolutely miserable _._

Her brows were knitted, Akali was sure to get an earful when she gets back. Well… at least that’s what Ahri thought before seeing a note left behind by Akali on the coffee table.

Ahri quickly grasped it, finally, some clues to where Akali might be during this time of day. It reads:

 

_To Ahri if you’re reading this before i get back,_

_I’m going out to do some exercising, i’ll probably get back at 5 or 6pm._

_The gym isn’t really the best place i could go to because of all the creeps always hitting on me. I’ll see ya later. - Akali_

 

 Ahri was extremely mad when she read this, for multiple reasons.

One, why on Earth would Akali go exercising outside in this weather condition. And two, just how many creeps tried to hit on Akali, and why didn’t she tell someone in the group about it?!

 

Either way, Ahri was mad, but she decided to just rest and take a nap. Ahri laid on the sofa, and closed her eyes, running all the way from the studio to the dorms sure spent her as much as what happened yesterday did. She took a deep breath, and soon, she ventured into the dream world.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 A few hours past before Ahri has woken up from her sleep. It was now 5:36PM, and Akali still haven’t returned, considering the note was still on the table.

Ahri grew more impatient, she wanted to talk to Akali and know if she was ok with what happened yesterday. She took out her phone and proceeded to call Akali, but soon realized her phone was left in her bedroom.

 

Ahri became more and more concerned… Ahri decided she wasn’t going to laze around on the couch anymore, so she got up to change in her room and headed out to find Akali. She put on her scarf and winter hat before heading out.

Ahri opened the door and she was instantly hit with the cold wind of Winter. It was now snowing heavily and it was quite foggy too, Ahri had no time to waste and had to find Akali quick.

 

 The snow had stacked up on the sidewalks, not many people were out now, and even if they were many didn’t recognize Ahri because of the snow and fog.

Ahri was extremely angry, Akali was sure to get yelled at after this. Ahri searched and searched for what seemed like hours on end, but in reality it has only been a few minutes.

 

Ahri knew Akali was able to protect herself, but the thought of her getting hurt was way too scary for Ahri to even think of. Ahri grew more worried, she didn’t want to tell the police, for... well.. multiple reasons. The news and drama would be awful for their reputation.

 

 Ahri had to stop to take a breather near a small bookstore. It was now 6:30PM, the store was closed, which was reasonable in this weather, gladly there was a bench as well as a vending machine outside.

Ahri spent some coins on a coffee, then she sat down on the bench, taking a rest with her drink. It was so cold that she could see her own breath. Ahri let out a sigh, and took a sip of her coffee, she looked as if she was going to cry, Ahri knitted her brows, eyes half close.

 

 “That girl… where in the world could she be right now…” she thought, before taking another sip.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 It was now 7PM, Ahri has completely given up on trying to find Akali. The snow started to melt, and the fog has died down too. Ahri hoped that Akali would return home eventually, but she was still worried sick as well as angry.

Her face looked as if she was on the verge of crying. As Ahri walked back to the dorms, she could hear noises in the distance, she wondered who or what was the source of those sounds, she couldn’t help but get closer to take a peek.

 

 The noises were coming from a small children park, slightly close to the dorms, the one who made all those noises was…

 

Akali, dangling from the top bar of the swing with her arms. Finally, Ahri found her! She let out a sigh of relief, Ahri could and should lecture her for many, many reasons.

But instead, she was glad, finally she found her and she was safe and sound as well. It was less foggy now, so Ahri was sure it was her, and not some random idiot. But.. idiot isn’t exactly a wrong word to describe Akali either. Ahri took a step closer to Akali, the girl still haven't noticed her, probably because she was too busy messing with the swing. Ahri walked closer, she still haven’t noticed her.

They were only a few feet apart now, should i say something..? Ahri thought. And just when Ahri was about to call out Akali, she decided to do a stunt and flip over the bar with her weight, just barely hanging herself upside down with her legs, she did, and she was now directly facing Ahri, she froze completely, knowing that Ahri _definitely_ saw that.

 

Akali's eyes widened as she was quite surprised as to why Ahri was there, she couldn't decide whether to toughen up and talk to Ahri or just stay frozen forever. Akali waved her right hand at Ahri while nervously smiling, she _knew_ she was dead to Ahri.

 

 “That was a very dangerous stunt y'know” Ahri said to the nervous Akali, her voice sounded cold and bitter, it made Akali feel even more nervous.

She could feel a chill run down her spine as Ahri starred intensely into her eyes with an angered expression. “Hahah….y-yeah...” Akali replied, sweating intensely, even in this cold weather, showing just how scary Ahri looked right there.

Ahri stood with her arms crossed, eyes furrowed. “So… Tell me why you weren't home for 3 hours straight??” Ahri asked angrily. “U-um… well i went out at 4pm to exercise. I ate in a restaurant at 5pm, now i’m doing exercises in a small park...?” Akali answered nervously.

 

Ahri just sighed, she didn’t want to scare the girl any further, and Akali isn’t the type of person to lie to Ahri, especially when she’s mad. Ahri loosened up her arms, and her glare turned into somewhat of a caring look.

She wanted to talk to Akali about what happened yesterday, and if she was ok with it.

 

 Ahri breathed in and spoke, “So… I wanted to talk to you about.. well.. yesterday.. It was reckless of me to impose on one of the members of KDA, and.. well… I'm sorry...”, you could see Ahri shaking, just so slightly, as she was truly scared of what Akali had to say.

Akali scratched her head and sighed, “Jeez.. when did you get so sincere and apologetic?..” Akali said, making the gumiho blush slightly.

 

“But.. if i had to be honest.. I was planning on apologizing to you this morning, about...calling you cute...i guess…” Akali continued, with a small blush spreading across her cheeks. Ahri let out a small giggle, so _that's_ what Akali wanted to talk about this morning, all this time Ahri had thought she was mad at her. But of course, that wasn't the only thing Ahri wanted to talk about.

Ahri wanted to grow closer with Akali, gladly she talked with Rakan beforehand, but she knew if she didn't make a move now, it's likely that she'll be able to later. And so, Ahri took a deep breath and said to Akali…

 

 “Do… d-do you want to.. um… go shopping with me tomorrow…” Ahri spoke nervously. Akali's eyes widened once again, this time with a more puzzled look.

Akali thought about it for a few minutes, before finally giving Ahri an answer. She sighed, “I still won't let what happened yesterday slide y'know.. But ok, I'll accept the invitation.... only if you give me a kiss..” Akali said pointing to her lips with a shit-eating grin, and a small blush. What she said made Ahri's face flush red, but because of Akali’s expression, she was sure Akali was just joking, which made Ahri glared at her.

 

This made Akali break a laugh, “haha.. just kidding, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll go with you either way…!” Akali said with her eyes closed, confident that Ahri definitely won’t do it. Well.. that was what Akali had thought, until she could feel something on her lips, Akali opened her eyes, Ahri was placing her thumb on Akali's lip before trying to go in for a kiss...but stopping mid-way, their lips weren’t exactly touching, but both their faces were bright red, Akali’s being redder. Akali was in complete shock, she didn’t expect Ahri to kiss her! well.. kinda…

 

 Ahri backed away , that angry glare she had just seconds before, was now a soft and kind look she gave to Akali. Her face was still red of course, but that expression of her was just… beautiful. It was so different from her character, but so beautiful.

 

 “H-huh?.. W-what’s this feeling…” Akali thought. She felt like her heart melting, the feeling was soft and warm, and it felt… pleasant.

Right when Akali was about to ask what the hell Ahri just did, she started running towards the park exit, causing Akali to follow her but stumbling and falling on the ground, “AH, WAIT!- OUCH!”.

 

Ahri was now nowhere to be seen, Akali just stayed there on the ground, completely speechless. It took Akali a few minutes to process what the hell just happened, but that wasn't long until Akali's face grew bright red.

 

 Ahri was standing near the gate, behind the wall that was built around the park, huffing and trying to catch her breath, she leaned against the wall and looks up at the sky. “Ah… it's snowing again…” Ahri thought, it was now snowing, but much less than before. Ahri just smiled, facing the gate.

 

 “Now it's time for you to find me...” Ahri mumbled softly under her breath.

End of Chapter 3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long to post  
> i noticed that the last 2 chps were really short so i wanted to make it longer  
> it also didnt helped that i had to go back to school, and got addicted to terraria and minecraft for a few days =w="  
> anyways hope you enjoy this chp and thanks for 20+ kudos :DD


	4. Black Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurami (author), Jen (proofreader)

 Ahri woke up later than usual on the 3th day of Christmas. It was currently 10pm, Ahri usually woke up at 7 or 8, so this was particularly weird for her.

Ahri sat up, stretched her arms and got up to change. She remembered she had a date with Akali today, so she wanted something nice to wear. While rummaging through her closet, she thought of what happened yesterday.

After that bold move Ahri did, she played Hide & Seek with Akali, well.. kinda..

 

 It was more of a “you did this to me so i'm getting revenge on you” kinda thing. But Ahri didn't want to make Akali worried by hiding for too long.

Since she knew exactly what it felt like when she couldn't find Akali. After awhile, they played in the snow like idiots and got home at 8pm and were freezing to death.

Still, they had fun, so Ahri considered it to be a victory. While Ahri was looking through her closet thinking about yesterday, she heard a loud knock on the door.

The door opened before she could even ask, and lo and behold comes Akali looking quite nervous.

The blond quickly flushed red as she still haven't changed out of her pajamas yet, done her hair, etc… The maknae also grew bright red, as she just realizes that she got caught barging into Ahri room without her permission.

They both just stared at each other awkwardly before Akali shouted “SORRY!” and closing the door at sonic speed. Ahri just stood there completely speechless, face bright red.

It took her quite a few minutes before finally cutting back to reality after internally screaming inside. Ahri felt her head getting warmer, but she ignored it. She put on a black T-shirt and shorts and continued with her morning routine. Ahri opened her bedroom door and peeked outside.

She can just barely see Akali in the living room, doing nothing it seems. Ahri stepped outside and started to head towards Akali, she noticed the more she got closer, the more Akali tried to look away. Then it clicked, Akali was trying to avoid Ahri because of what happened earlier.

 

 Ahri saw it as an opportunity, and decided to tease the maknae a little bit. “Hey Akali~” the gemiho spoke in a seductive tone, making the maknae jump. Akali continued to look away from Ahri, face blushing bright red. Ahri continued, “So… can you explain to me why you.. _ahem_ , barged into my room at, like... 10pm today, dear?~”, Ahri smiled innocently.

The maknae stayed silent,

 

 “...”

 

 “... i'm sorry…” Akali apologized quietly. “hmm? what was that, dear?~” Ahri asked, even with fox ears she couldn't hear what Akali said because of how quiet she was.

“I-I said I'm sorry..” Akali replied louder. Ahri chuckled, “Good girl~” she said patting the embarrassed maknae’s head. Ahri was done with the seductive tone, and sat down to talk with Akali.

“so… about today, um… date… what time do you want to go?” Ahri asked blushing. “A-ah.. um… 3 or maybe 4pm or s-something??” Akali answered, stuttering with her face beet red.

“Also, uh.. you didn't exactly answer why you barge into my room at 10pm today, i-i’m not forcing you..! just, generally curious is all..” Ahri asked nervously.

 

 “Hm..? ah, well.. i actually woke up at 8 today. And when I didn't see you.. like.. i don't know, for 2 hours or so. I kinda started to get nervous, and.. yeah you get the point. S-sorry if that bothered you.. i-i swear i won't do that again." Akali replied nervously.

“A-ah, no, it’s ok… sorry for worrying you by the way..” Ahri said, comforting the maknae. She felt herself getting dizzy, but again, she ignored it.

It was awkward for a few minutes before Ahri spoke up, “S-so.. What do you want to eat Akali?..” she smiled awkwardly. “Hmmmm… Spicy ramen would be good!” Akali answered with an innocent smile. “Spicy ramen, of course.” Ahri rolled her eyes and began to walk to the kitchen.

As she walked towards the dorm's kitchen. She felt a sudden loss of consciousness, followed by darkness surrounding her, Ahri lost balance and fell on the wooden floor. Akali heard a loud THUD as her beloved's body hit the floor, she then ran to the kitchen and yelled “AHRI!!”.

 

 Before Ahri knew it, she has fainted and blacked out completely…

 

End of Chapter 4 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random update wooooooo. expect this to update monthly or randomly at this point.  
> sorry i just dont have a schedule at all zsdhgsj  
> also finals in 2 weeks guess ill dieeee.  
> also we ARE STILL working on this fanfic and chp 5 is still in the making so yeah  
> \- Kurami


	5. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurami (author), Jen (proofreader)

 As Ahri slowly wakes up, she began to regain her consciousness. She looked around her, feeling a tad dizzy.

 

She found herself to have woken up in her bedroom. As Ahri looked around for answers.

She heard a knock on the door, followed up by it opening almost instantly. It was no other than Akali, her expression was full of worries.

 

In her hands was a small bowl full of water and a small towel. As she closes the door, she noticed Ahri was awake. Akali immediately rushed over to Ahri, and yelled “Ahri!” as she almost spill the bowl.

“A-ah… hey Akali…” the gumiho stuttered, unsure what has happened. Akali just sighed “I’m so glad you’re ok..”.

 

 Ahri smiled awkwardly, “u-um.. what happened exactly..?” she got onto the maknae’s nerve as she shouted “YOU FAINTED!!” Ahri jumped.

“wait… really..?!” Ahri said nervously, unsure if she heard it correctly. As Ahri thought about what happened earlier, she starts to remember all the things that happened. She really _did_ faint.

 

“But… what's about today's date??..” Ahri asked, only to have Akali glare at her. “Seriously..?! yoU FAINTED!! but you _still_ want to go on a shopping date..?! We can go tomorrow, please just rest for today…” Akali said, raising her voice mid sentence, but ended up worrying at the end.

Ahri just sighed, she really looked forward to today's date, and she _had_ to just ruin it by fainting.

“You promise..?” Ahri asked nervously, “I promise.” Akali answered with a smile.

 

 It was 5pm now, so no point on trying to go on a date with Akali, plus Ahri was sick so her partner definitely wasn’t going to let her go.

As they continued to talk, Akali suddenly remembered something.“Oh right! I was going to give these to you Ahri!” Akali said as she hands over a plastic bag to Ahri, inside it was fever medications.

Ahri looked at the bag, then looked back at Akali with silence.

 

 “...”

 

 “...please don’t tell me you don’t like pills..” Akali said looking back at Ahri, who just silently looked away from Akali.

They stayed silent for a little bit. “come on Ahri! Just take the pills, they’re supposed to make you feel better, i even bought them for you!” Akali yelled while trying to force Ahri to drink the medication.

Ahri eventually gave in and drank it, only to stick out her tongue and make an annoyed and disgusted expression. Akali chuckled at the adorable sight, “Well, go to sleep now, Ahri.

 

"Get better soon.” she said, quickly leaving to let Ahri rest. As she arrived at the door, she looked back at Ahri to wave goodbye at her, with Ahri waving back with a smile on her face.

 

 As Akali closes the door, Ahri just sighed and curled up in her bed. She was genuinely upset that sickness ruined her date. As the thought continues to flood her mind, Ahri soon fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 As Ahri wakes up from her nap, she was about to complain how her head was going to explode.

It was now 7pm and the sun is starting to set, she wasn’t sure if Akali was still at home. She looked around, and there was no medication near her to cool down the fever.

 

Ahri wanted to call out to Akali to let her know she needs to take her medication. But she felt anxious to call out Akali’s name. As much as she didn’t wanted to scream, she took a deep breath and yelled.

 

 “AKALI!!...” It was quiet for a few seconds, before she could start hearing footsteps rushing over to her room. “What’s wrong?!” Akali yelled upon opening the door.

 

“My fever is rising” Ahri said calmly while pointing to her forehead. Akali looked at Ahri with a blank stare. “You’re seriously so annoying sometimes.” Akali chuckled, Ahri pouted, her eyes narrowed, “s-shut up!”.

Akali just smiled softly, her hands intertwined as she sits down next to Ahri on her bed. 8pm.

Akali sighed “..But i guess that’s what makes you so likable...” Akali chuckled after, A blush spread across Ahri’s face, as she looks towards Akali with wide eyes.

 

 “Well... I think we’ve talked enough. I have to get medicine to calm down your fever, after all” Akali laughed, she then proceeds to head to the living room to get the remedy.

As Ahri looked over, her shocked expression soon turned into that of sadness with her brows furrowed. She let out a bittersweet sigh, “You really are dense…” Ahri thought.

 

Fast forward a bit, after Ahri drinked up her medicine, she lets out an exhausted huff, causing Akali to make the sweetest giggle. 8:30pm.“t’s only pills and yet you’re so dramatic over it.” Akali laughs, making Ahri an embarrassed angry mess.

 

 Soon their small talks became a long conversation, with both getting more into it with every sentence. “Hey Ahri..” Akali asked, “Hmmm? What is it?” Ahri replied, “Which member- which...one of us do you like most..?” Akali added.

 

 Ahri giggled, “You obviously..” she continued, Akali’s face immediately flushed red. “..th-thanks” Akali thanked and looked away, her hand covering her mouth to hide her smile.

Ahri chuckled at the adorable sight, “Well let’s go to sleep now. It’s late, and we don’t want our manager to get mad now, do we?” she said, Akali nodded.

 

 

 “Goodnight!” she said,as she heads to the door.

 

  
  
 “Goodnight.” Ahri replied. “Promise me we’ll go on a shopping date tomorrow!” Ahri added, smiling like a little kid. Akali rolled her eyes, “Fine~, only if you’re better tomorrow.” she taunted.

 

 9pm. As Akali closes the door, Ahri couldn’t help but sigh. “I wish this would last forever…” she thought as she slowly drifts to dreamland.

 

End of chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i was gonna draw a panel for this chp but gave up, well maybe next time.  
> \- kurami


	6. Preperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurami (author), Jen (proofreader)

It was midnoon on the 4th day, Ahri was deciding which clothes would look best on her.

She rummaged through her closet, scanning every inch of fabric for the best ones. Afterall, she had a date with Akali, and she was really _really_ looking forward to it, so she had to make sure that nothing like yesterday would occur again.

In full honesty, she was alot better than yesterday.

Her fever has calmed down and she hasn't had any headaches since then luckily. They were going to go on a shopping date, so of course, they were going to be seen in public. For once, Ahri didn’t care about the public’s view. Today, she only cared about Akali’s view.

 

  As Ahri continued to look through her wardrobe, she heard a knock on her door.

Knowing it was Akali, she rolled her eyes and said politely, “Come in!”.

 

As the door opened, Akali walked in with the cutest winter outfit Ahri has ever seen.

She wore a pink knitted scarf, with a green puffer coat with fur, a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans, with the addition of her hair down, still messy as ever. Ahri gawked at Akali for what felt like minutes, before snapping back to reality. 

 

“U-um… Ahri?...” Akali asked in an innocent tone while blushing. 

 

“A-ah, yes..?” Ahri replied, face bright red. 

 

“So… what do you think?” Akali asked with a soft smile, beaming with joy. 

 

“It looks great on you!” Ahri answered, smiling back at Akali. “Oh my god, she’s such a cute dork, I love her…” Ahri thought as a blush spread across her cheeks.

“I see you haven’t finished yet… I’ll leave you to it then.” Akali said blushing, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaves the room. Ahri waved at Akali slowly while she makes her way out, and continued to look through her closet.

After a few minutes, Ahri walked out of her room to show off her winter clothes.

 

  She wore her winter hat, a brown trench coat, a fisherman button mock and her purse. She was pretty much ready, and so was Akali. She has sure admired the scenery, and then began to follow Ahri. They walked to the front door together, both blushing slightly. When they arrived at the front door, Akali offered her hand to Ahri, her face showing a small tint of pink.

 

  “What are you doing..?” Ahri asked, chuckling. “What do you think?” Akali replied, grinning like a little kid. Ahri rolled her eyes,she chuckled to her turn as she held Akali’s hand back. 

 

  The creek of the front door opening and closing echoed in the living room, and the dorm was now empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer block really fucked us up


End file.
